y nos dieron las diez
by mimichanMC
Summary: un universo alternos con le fondo de una cancion de el señor Sabina


30/05/2004 08:30:32 p.m.

Nota inicial: Konnichiwa. Ahhmmmm como empezar. Bueno este es un fic completamente diferente de la línea que todos conocen de mí de Saint Tail, en verdad completamente fuera de la línea, de verdad. Bueno vuelvo al tema, este es un fic alternativo, el primero que hago a decir verdad, si no contamos meeting de Ranma Nibunnoichi, es decir este es mi primer fic alternativo de Saint Tail, es un Song fic y advertido desde ahora es un **lima - lemon** así que presentado esta. Sea solo su responsabilidad leerlo, yo tomo la responsabilidad de haberlo escrito. Bueno nos vemos al final del fic.

shia shen Mimi Chan

Todos los personajes de la serie "Kaitou Saint Tail" son propiedad de la fantástica y adorable… (Yo la amo solo por haber creado esta serie ) Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos.

_**Y Nos Dieron Las Diez…**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

"comillas": dialogos

_"cursivas":_ pensamientos

_**cirsivas negritas**:_ cancion

_cursivas subrayadas : carta_

Las cosas extrañas no esta exentas de ocurrirle a nadie. A decir verdad hay personas que están destinadas a que les ocurran. Cosas de vida y muerte atrasadas antes del tiempo; personas que han esperado por ti sin que tú lo supieses o ellas mismas estuvieran al tanto; caminos cruzados por magia, por misterio y por amor.

En una pequeño pueblo las orillas del mar había un chico, hermosos ojos verde azabache y cabello rebelde. Él tenía una vida tranquila iba en la universidad tenía solo 18 años, su nombre Daniel Astro Júnior. Tenía una vida casi perfecta, una familia completa, madre, padre, hermanos, una novia de bonito cabello corto y rubio llamada Rina Marino. Si, todo en su vida era casi perfecto. Él estaba en ese pequeño pueblo de las costas de un lejano país al suyo llamado México, del otro lado del mar, lejos de su natal Japón y su precioso Seikan.

La universidad lo había enviado a la investigación de la llegada de las ballenas azules, que tenía un santuario hay, era muy costoso todo ello, en aquel tiempo en el que su familia no contaba con mucho. La guerra contra Estados Unidos los tenía muy consternados, a pesar de que fueran una familia medianamente acaudalada. Si, 1940 había sido un año difícil para su familia, aun así, ellos se esforzaron por darle un pequeño regalo a su hijo de 18 años. Así, que él estaba hay, justo al inicio del verano.

Una noche con todo su grupo de sus compañeros llegó aun bar alejado de la costa. Esa noche, tocaba una banda desconocida y tranquila para él, en tonos de ese país, livianos y tranquilos. Se sentó y todos pidieron cerveza y empezaron a beber. De pronto en la barra algo llamo su atención. El movimiento de un color fulgurante e intenso, no podía creer como los otros chicos que habían ido por la copa no hubieran notado la presencia que poseía ese intenso color entre rojo y naranja. La más hermosa chica que él hubiera visto en su vida.

**_Fue en un pueblo con mar_**

**_Después de un concierto_**

**_Tú reinabas detrás de la barra_**

**_Del único bar que vimos abierto._**

La música siguió sonando, mientras ella estaba hay sirviendo tragos con un uniforme de corta falda negra y camisa desmangada blanca, con su cabello amarrado en una alta coleta moviéndose a prisa y iluminando la barra con una esplendorosa sonrisa y dos increíbles ojos azules relucientes y bellos. De pronto esos dos hermosísimos ojos se fijaron en él, y una sonrisa encantadora lo llamo a su lado.

**_Cántame una canción al oído_**

**_Y te pongo un cubata_**

**_Con una condición,_**

**_Que me dejes abierto el balcón de tus ojos de gata._**

Él sin pensarlo si quiera se acero a la barra, atraído como una serpiente por una flauta mágica. Llego y se sentó frente a ella:

"¿que deseas tomar?" – dijo enseguida al chica de ojos azules.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" – dijo solo en respuesta.

"Extraña bebida no la conozco".- dijo con una coqueta sonrisa.

"Un vaso con ron."

"Muy joven para estar bebiendo ron no lo crees…"

"Daniel, mi nombre es Daniel." – dijo enseguida mientras el vaso era puesto frente a él.

"Muy joven para beber ron no es así Daniel". – dijo solo mirando ahora a la banda que tocaba su ultima canción la música sin mas ceso y los músicos tomaron su paga y empezaron a irse, se levanto y miro hay todos los instrumentos mientras la gente empezaba a salir lentamente – "sabes me encanta el piano."

"Yo puedo tocar para ti" – dijo él enseguida

"¿Me cobraras por ello?" – respondió la chica aun con su sonrisa.

"Solo con una mirada y tu nombre."

"Trato hecho" – dijo extendiendo la mano y dijo- "mi nombre es Mimi."

**_Loco por conocer los secretos_**

**_De tu dormitorio_**

**_Esa noche canté_**

**_Al piano del amanecer todo mi repertorio_**.

Sin más él camino al piano y comenzó a tocar, tranquilo y sin prisa. Por un momento pensó en sus compañeros y se intimido un poco, volteo solo para notar que ya todos se habían ido. En el bar quedaban solo algunas parejas, que bailaban con los compases lentos de las melodías que hacia salir del piano. No era un experto, pero la chica que estaba a su lado, mirándolo con una calida y sincera sonrisa, lo miraba fascinada. Toco y toco sin descanso, viendo que en ella provocaba que de pronto cerrara sus ojos y se hundiera en la música haciendo mover su cadera ligeramente siguiendo el ritmo, fascinándolo a él también y haciéndolo respirar muy hondo, su piel canela a penas quemada por el sol contrastaba con los colores de su ropa y su cabello de forma exquisita. Pronto solo el sonido del piano estaba: ni copas, ni risas había en el bar. Estaba todo vacío, solo él y ella en medio de los acordes del viejo piano.

**_Los clientes del bar,_**

**_Uno a uno, se fueron marchando_**

**_Tú saliste a cerrar,_**

**_Yo me dije¡cuidado chaval te estás enamorando!_**

Pero ella no se movió y él siguió tocando la jovial música que la transportaba a un universo distinto. No pudo saber cuantas copas no habían sido pagadas a la cantinera de ojos azules frente a él, pero tal parecía a ella tampoco le importaba demasiado. Él termino una última canción y ella abrió los ojos.

"es hora de cerrar" – dijo sin mas y se movió de su lugar hacia la entrada

"¿Y yo…?" – dijo él con la esperanza oculta de que ella le pidiera que no se fuera.

"Tú… me gustaría oír una pieza mas…si quieres quedarte" - dijo y se retiro a la puerta y empezó a cerrar el bar, limpiar las mesas, mientras él tocaba y la veía moverse con ligereza por todo el bar.

"Dios…" - solo dijo cuando la vio tomar ahora un abrigo y caminar a él. _Puede ser que esta mujer tan hermosa este aquí…que sea real…que me haga sentir e esta manera_ – un poco intimidado por sus propios pensamientos volvió al piano mientras ella se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su espalda. Hay fue que todo empezó a ser mas ideal que un sueño.

**_Luego todo pasó de repente,_**

**_Tu dedo en mi espalda_**

**_Dibujó un corazón_**

**_Y mi mano le correspondió debajo de la falda._**

Sin previo aviso ella se acerco a él y se recargo tímidamente sobe su hombro derecho y con su mano empezó a hacer un circulo en su espalda. Un momento él se detuvo, sintiendo, mientras recargaba él ahora su cabeza sobre la de ella, sintió como el círculo no era tal, ella estaba dibujando un corazón en su espalda. Tal y como esa caricia fuera un permiso, él levanto su rostro cerca del de ella y puso un beso en sus labios apasionado, y hambriento, mientras una mano mas hacia caminos bajo su falta tocando su piernas, tersas y suaves como si fueran la piel de un ángel, sintió a la chica completamente a su merced, dispuesta para él, se entregaron a la inconciencia de ese beso, estremecedor y apasionado. Con labios, lengua, dientes, manos y sudor, todo conjugado en un hechizo que sabían a donde querían que fuera a terminar.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?" -Dijo la chica en cuanto el beso se rompió – "conozco un lugar donde podemos estar…completamente solos"

"si…" - dijo él devolviendo otro beso. Él sabía perfectamente como había sonado eso y la mano sobre la suya, cuando él la había subido hacia su pecho lo hacia mucho mas claro – "vamonos de aquí."

_**Caminito al hostal nos besamos**_

_**En cada farola**_

_**Era un pueblo con mar,**_

_**Yo quería dormir contigo y tú no querías dormir sola.**_

Así ambos chicos salieron de aquel oscuro bar perdido entre las calles de esa costa oculta. Caminaron largo trecho, perdidos en las calles desiertas, bañados solo por las farolas y la luz de una hermosa luna llena, deteniéndose en cada farola a entregarse el uno al otro, en besos y caricias, mucho mas allá de las permitidas en la calle, pero eso no importaba, solo importaba el calor abrasador que estaba irradiando su cuerpo, el que ahora les exigía ir lento y despacio a su destino.

Pronto llegaron a un hotel en la costa justo frente al mar, la brisa marina recorría su cuerpo llenándolos con el sabor de su sal y la fresca sensación que avivaba y sofocaba su pasión. Sin registro, sin nada que decir al tendero, él solo dejo un par de billetes de cientos de aquel país y entraron a una habitación con un gran ventanal donde la luna caía sobre su cama vacía. Ella tomo la iniciativa jalándolo cerca de ella, sentándolo sobre de ella y sentándose frente a él y besándolo con fervor.

_**Y nos dieron las diez y las once,**_

_**Las doce y la una, y las dos y las tres**_

_**Y desnudos al anochecer**_

_**Nos encontró la luna.**_

Aquella noche de luna llena en aquel hotel, se desato una pasión desconocida, incluso para el joven delante de aquella perfecta mujer, quien sin su falda y su camisa remangada era mucho más bella que una diosa. Su perfecta piel canela, su delicioso cuerpo perfectamente bien delineado y firme, su cabello ahora cayendo a cascadas sobre sus hombros y su pecho desnudo. El joven se deleito en arrancar suspiros y espasmos de placer de su cuerpo. Sintiendo también como ella arrancaba de si mismo, con sus delicadas manos, y el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el suyo un placer que nunca había experimentado, el que solo se podía imaginar desde chiquillo que existía pero nuca había avisado. Toda la noche, sin horas, "dieron las diez y las once…las doce, la una…las dos o las tres". Realmente no importaba, si habían llegado cerca del amanecer, entre caricias, besos, y éxtasis. Lo único que importaba era que estaba viviendo y que estaban sintiendo. Que el joven delante de la hermosa chica se sentía como un hombre completamente enamorado y dando mucho mas que su cuerpo aquella noche y recibiendo mucho mas.

**_Nos dijimos adiós,_**

**_Ojalá que volvamos a vernos,_**

Aquella mañana donde la brisa levantaba la cortina, solo había un chico sobre la cama, descansando mientras que el sol entraba a raudales. Cuando este se poso sobre su cara, el chico se despertó, lentamente volteo para poder abrazar el cuerpo que la noche anterior descansaba a su lado y no encontró nada. El chico se levanto y exponiendo su pecho desnudo bajo las sabanas.fh1 Volteando a todos lados, se levanto y la busco en toda la habitación sin encontrarla. Volvió a buscar sus ropas que había quedado tiradas en la cama y entones encontró una carta sobre la cama que antes no había podido ver:

_daniel: _

_gracias por una noche tan maravillosa,me tengo que ir, solo podia estar contigo esta noche...solo esta noche..._

_no lo comprenderas nunca pero tengoque agradecerte la pasion que me has regalado... te amo... te adoro... eres la persona mas fantastica de este mundo, te espere por tanto tiempo y ahora tengo que dejarte_

_ojala y algun dia volvamos a vernos, espero que si, quiza la luna de esta noche nos favoresca de nuevo y nos cubra en amor, no lo se..._

_te prometo que volveremos a vernos al menos en sueños, te querre siempre, piensa en mi y no me olvides_

_mimi_

**_El verano acabó,_**

**_El otoño duró lo que tarda en volver el invierno._**

Ese año Daniel regreso a Japón, el orden de su país regresaba a la normalidad, pero él abandono una parte de su perfecta vida, sin dolor por extraño que para el mismo fuera. Dejo a la chica rubia con un _"te amo"_ en la boca de ella que él no pudo corresponder. Su mente vivía ahora en las costas del lejano México y en la chica de cabellos color cobre llamada Mimi… era curioso estaba perdido de amor por ella y ella aseguraba estarlo también y no sabía ni su edad, ni si quiera sus apellidos, realmente eso no importaba demasiado, realmente en lo único que importaba era que él no podía olvidar el par de ojos azules que lo dominaban en sueños, en los que cada noche aparecía. Como un espectro, el cual lo acompañaba en pasión y desenfreno, solo en su casa, en su cuarto…como un ángel que no podía ver pero que podía sentir. Mes tras mes vio venir el año entero. Del verano al otoño, he invierno, acompañado por la chica de ojos azules que era suya casi cada luna…el creciente, esperando la semana para la luna nueva, esperando una semana para la luna llena y finalizar con la semana de la luna nueva, suya cada ves. Suya para siempre.

**_Y a tu pueblo el azar,_**

**_Otra vez, el verano siguiente_**

**_Me llevó y al final del concierto_**

**_Me puse a buscar tu cara entre la gente_**

Su ansiedad por encontrarla lo llevo a la misma costa de nuevo el verano siguiente, no podía controlarlo, cada parte de su cuerpo y su corazón le exigían encontrarla, su auto dio vueltas por todo el pueblo, por plazas, comercios, casas e incluso el panteón. Esperando encontrarla sorprenderla, llevarla consigo, hacerla completamente suya, sin dejarla, antes que ella pudiera oponerse siquiera. Pero no la halló. En la plaza principal había mucha gente escuchando música parecida a la que oían cuando él la conoció, toda su alma esperaba encontrarla en ese lugar. Bajo del auto y se puso a buscar _"su cara entre la gente"_ pero no la encontró.

**_Y no hallé quien de ti me dijera_**

**_Ni media palabra_**

**_Parecía como si me quisiera el gastar destino_**

**_Una broma macabra._**

De toda la gente no había quien le dijera _"ni media palabra"_ de ella, la busco y pregunto a quien estuviera en su camino por la bella mujer de cabello entre rojo y naranja, de intensos ojos azules llamada Mimi. Pero nadie, era como si todo el mundo no hubiera visto tan increíble mujer, lo que le parecía completamente imposible, quien dejaría pasar sobre sus ojos sin dejar una marca la figura de tan hermosa mujer, cuantas noches estuvo torturándose por pensar, que otro hombre pudiera poner sus ojos sobre su princesa y ahora nadie podía decir de ella nada, eso lo asusto un poco, era tan extraño, si nadie la había visto en el pueblo era que quizá se había ido para siempre. Como aquella mañana, en que ni siquiera el tendero del hostal había podido decirle donde había ido o quien era la bella mujer. Si nadie la había visto, entonces que esperanza tenía él de poder encontrarla. "_Parecía como si el destino le quisiera jugar una broma macabra". _Entonces vio su única opción, buscarla en el lugar donde no pensó en empezar…en el mismo bar que él llego esa noche.

**_No había nadie detrás de la barra_**

**_Del otro verano_**

**_Y en lugar de tu bar,_**

**_Me encontré una sucursal del banco hispanoamericano,_**

Con horror vio ese lugar, la misma calle oscura, la misma tierra en el piso, la misma luz que apenas se filtraba en la calle cerrada, era el mismo lugar, no podía equivocarse, no podía, pero no había nada, había solo hay un lugar con puertas pesadas que era adornado por un cartel que decía algo de un _banco,_ eso no podía ser cierto, eso no podía estar pasando, ese lugar era una alucinación, era una quimera, ese lugar estaba en ese mismo sitio, tenía que estar en ese sitio, ella tenía que estar hay, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, callo en sus rodillas sin fuerza y vio solo como las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Él la estaba perdiendo, él estaba perdiendo la mujer que era lo único que lo mantenía vivo, su fuerza y su alegría, su pasión y su amante, él la estaba perdiendo para siempre. Cerró sus manos en puños dejando que la desesperación hiciera mella en él y sus manos encontraron piedras en el piso que tomo con fuerza.

**_Tu memoria vengué,_**

**_A pedradas contra los cristales,_**

Noooo –grito y arrojo las piedras contra los cristales del banco, en las ventanas rompiéndolas. Los policías salieron del banco temiendo un asalto o un loco en el chico de 0jos verde azabache manchados de rojo que estaba tirado en el piso desquiciado.

**_¡Sé que no lo soñé,_**

¡no¡no fue un sueño! _¡se que no lo soñé!_ – gritaba mientras era sostenido fuertemente ahora por la policía del municipio y arrastrado a la cárcel del lugar.

Esposado en la cárcel municipal era interrogado por el oficial en cargo, el oficial escucho toda una historia que no le era del todo extraña, pero no podía creer del todo. Una chica de largo y voluptuoso cabello pelirrojo. Sin posibilidad de convencerlo, con esa mascara de desconfianza pintada en los ojos del oficial, Daniel mintió y agrego que tenía dos o _"tres copas"_. Sin poder poner más que una alta multa y una disculpa al banco lo dejo ir. Daniel salio con la cabeza hecha una tormenta. Había sido real, tenía que ser real, pero si lo era, como era posible como dijo el hombre del interrogatorio que ese edificio, hubiera estado hay durante 10 años.

**_Protestaba mientras me esposaban los municipales_**

**_En mi declaración alegué_**

**_Que llevaba tres copas_**

Sin poder hacer mas volvió al hotel donde se había hospedado, el mismo hotel en el que ellos habían pasado esa noche de pasión y se dejo caer en al cama. Todo ese día paso y llego la noche, esa misma noche el decidió volver a Japón y no volver a pensar en Mimi… en la mujer de tan corto nombre y tan desconocido al mismo tiempo. Un corto nombre que sabía nunca podría olvidar, pero se prometió nunca volver a pronunciar. Tomo una guitarra que traía consigo y empezó a recordar y a escribir, el único legado que le permitiría probarse a si mismo que ese lugar existía, un mapa si algún día quería volver a intentar buscarla…algo le decía que si.

**_Y empecé esta canción_**

**_En le cuarto donde aquella vez te quitaba la ropa._**

**_Y nos dieron las diez y las once,_**

**_Las doce y la una, y las dos y las tres_**

**_Y desnudos al anochecer_**

**_Nos encontró la luna._**

**_Y nos dieron las diez y las once,_**

**_Las doce y la una, y las dos y las tres_**

**_Y desnudos al anochecer_**

**_Nos encontró la luna._**

Al día siguiente Daniel recogió todo y lo subió al auto que había traído consigo, estaba dispuesto a perderse en la carretera que lo llevara al puerto y cerca del mar donde encontraría el barco que lo haría volver a Japón, ya nada había en ese lugar para él. El auto camino por calles y caminos desconocidos, levándolo a recorrer por última vez el lugar que quedaría marcado, quiz� solo en sueños. De laguna manera él volvió al panteón de aquel lugar. Una fuerza extraña lo hizo bajar del auto y camino, camino entre tumbas y flores muertas que lo conducían a un lugar especifico. Llego a una tumba y se paro delante de ella lo que vio lo dejo helado.

**Para nuestra hija**

**  
****Mimi Cardona**

**Ala que extrañaremos para siempre**

**fallecida : ****e****l 10 de abril de 194  
****nacida : ****el 29 de septiembre de 1920**

"hola" – él subió la vista solo para ver a la hermosa mujer a un lado suyo tan hermosa como la vio la primera vez – ¿como estas Daniel?

"Mimi… ¿Mimi Cardona?"

"Si yo soy, la misma."

"Pero como…"

"Yo… bueno yo soy una hechicera, por ello tengo la libertad de ir de vida a muerte en el mismo lugar, nadie lo sabía mas que yo y mi maestra, no importa realmente quien es. Todos mis astros y mi magia me anunciaron la llegada de el amor a mi vida, si yo lograba vencer a la muerte que también vi en mis cartas pero no lo logre… solo me faltaron un par de meses antes de que tu llegaras pero no pude. En esta tierra donde algunas batallas de revoluciones se habían estado llevando, dejo mermadas a algunas partes del país como esta y sin posibilidad de un buen medico o medicina, morí. Cuando eso paso yo hice un conjuro que yo podría regresar por ti al menos una vez, y yo hice y me alegra mucho poder hacerlo hecho, fui inmensamente feliz al menos una noche, perdóname por no haber podido esperan en mi cuerpo a tu llegada" – la hermosa mujer que él no podía creer estuviera muerta, llena de calidez y VIDA se acerco a él – "si te sirve de consuelo mi cuerpo esta aquí" - dijo apuntando en la tumba – "pero mi corazón..." – dijo y puso su mano calida sobre su pecho – "esta aquí."

"Yo…."

"Shhh" – dijo y puso un beso sobre su boca calido y tierno- "yo solo vine a despedirme…" - lo abrazo muy fuerte y dijo suave sobre su oído – "tú fuiste como mi esposo y lo serás siempre, lo único que quería en la vida lo tuve hace un año, esa noche…te quiero mucho Daniel. Te amo y nunca te olvidare nunca lo hagas tú."

"No lo haré, te lo juro Mimi."

Daniel recargo su cabeza en la suya, que le llegaba justo a su pecho. Y se olvido de pensar, en que cosa era ella. Un fantasma, un espectro, o que…no importaba, solo importaba que esa mujer en sus brazos era el ser que mas había amado en esa vida.

Al abrir los ojos el estaba solo, sólo la tumba de su amada estaba frente a él y la calida sensación de su beso.

De ese modo Daniel salio de hay y subió a su auto, tomo su cosas y llego al puerto de regreso a Japón, no regreso con Rina, pero seguro se casaría algún día con una chica como ella. Como Mimi. Que lo quisiera tanto como para rebasar el límite de la vida y la muerte. Mimi Cardona, el nombre iría siempre marcado en su memoria y seguro nunca la olvidaría. Tenía un mapa quizá alguna día la buscara, en aquel país cerca el mar, en aquel bar que seguro si iba bajo la misma luna y el mismo día, encontraría de nuevo, en el mismo hotel donde la había hecho suya…quizá la próxima vez se decidiría a ir con ella sin importar a donde fuera… quizás.

_**Fin **_

31/05/2004 12:25:49 a.m.

Anexo especial: bueno a instigación de una compañera que fue la primera en leer el fic en la universidad y me dijo que quería un final feliz aquí lo pongo ojala y si lo lee le guste. Solo puedo decir… ¡ME ESTORBAS LIS! Mimi Chan

Daniel camino hacia un panteón atraído como por una fuerza magnética que lo obligo a Bajar del auto y caminar, recorrió entre tumbas viejas y olor a flores muertas a la fuente de ese magnetismo, había una presencia como la de ella en ese lugar.

"y si…no eso no puede ser" su mente comenzó a divagar en el horror de una idea, de la sola idea de que ella pudiera estar en ese lugar. Camino solo minutos antes de encontrarse en un claro del panteón y una pequeña ermita. Su corazón latía muy rápido, se acerco y vio hacia dentro. Hay había una placa y en la placa solo su vista y su mente, lo dejaron ver dos líneas de la placa que estaba grabada en letras plateadas.

**Mimi Cardona**

**Fallecida el 10 de agosto de 1940**

Daniel sintió en su corazón un peso enorme, todo su mundo y sus esperanzas de pronto cayeron al piso sintió su corazón detenerse un minuto, jamas de ese modo quiso saber quienes eran su padres y sus apellidos, Cardona, Mimi Cardona, muerta, estaba muerta, por eso nadie había podido decirle nada de ella, porque ella había muerto, solo un par de meses después de que él se había ido. Casi su respiración se recorto, hasta que sintió un mano en su espalda, una sensación magnética lo recorrió, de pronto, supo que era ella volteo y la vio hay. Con su resplandeciente sonrisa y su hermoso cabello rojo.

"hola Daniel" – dijo suavemente y con el más hermoso tono de voz que él hubiera escuchado.

"Mimi… ¿Mimi cardona?"

"Yo nunca te dije mi apellido" – dijo con una mueca y de ponto advirtió lo que él había visto.

"Tu… y esto…" - dijo mirándola hasta cierto punto asustado.

"¿Yo…?" – entonces exclamo un suspiro que llevo una media sonrisa- "no… esa Mimi Cardona es mi madre no lo vez, yo no pude haber nacido en 1882 ¿o si? seria una anciana de 58 años como lo fue mi madre."

"Que…"

Fue solo entonces que Daniel miro la placa completa y vio todo lo que decía

**Para la dulce mujer, esposa y madre a la que nunca olvidaremos, mujer llena de amor y magia.**

**Mimi Cardona**

**Fallecida el 10 de agosto de 1940**

**Nacida el 12 de abril de 1882**

**Te extrañaremos descansa en paz**

"Mimi" – el la abrazo como si al soltarla de nuevo supiera la pudiera perder para siempre – "te he buscado tanto, por todo el pueblo, nadie sabía decirme nada de ti, no pude encontrar tu taberna, parecía como si hubieras desaparecido."

"Lo se, lo siento, tuve que irme y resolver algunos asuntos desde la muerte de mi madre. Pero algo me decía que si volvía yo te encontraría aquí" – dijo pasando su mano suavemente por su mejilla limpiando sus lagrimas que caían lentas – "volví por ti Daniel."

Daniel la miro como si fuera solo una aparición o un sueño, había soñado tanto con poder verla de nuevo, con poder tocar su piel y sentir su labios en los suyos así que no espero, la tomo en brazos y la beso con toda la ternura y amor del mundo.

"te amo" – dijo en un suspiro casi ahogado que la hizo estremecer – "ven conmigo, no quiero dejarte nunca, te amo, por favor ven conmigo."

"Si, iré contigo, a donde quiera que sea."

Así la pareja salio de ese lugar para cruzar el mar y ser felices por siempre.

**_Fin II_**

10/06/2004 09:25:21 a.m.

**Nota final:** les gusto, particularmente les diré que a mi si y mucho, en verdad me gusta hacer fics alternativos hay muchas mas posibilidades de jugar con lo personajes y este en especial me gusto mucho de la manera en que se pudo.

He de confesar que nunca pensé queme atrevería a hacer un fic lemon de Saint Tail, pero bueno lo hice y creo que quedo muy bien mas lima que lemon pero bueno eso lo dejo a su consideración. A decir verdad no me atrevo aun y no creo que lo haga en el contexto verdadero de Saint Tail, la verdad no creo que lo haga.

Bueno esta canción la he escuchado muchas veces en el transporte que me lleva a la UNI, la puedes escuchar con Roció Dulcany Joaquín Sabinaespero que la puedan escuchar vale la pena es una canción en un ritmo muuuuuy sensual.

Bueno me despido cuídense mucho y que la luz del universo los acompañe hoy y siempre, por favor escríbanme me encanta recibir todo sus cometarios buenos o malos pero por favor escríbanme. Mimi Chan

* * *

fh1Simplemente siempre había querido decir eso de Daniel, por fin pude y no me avergüenzo creo que no se oye tan feo. S

**_por favor dejeme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia_**


End file.
